Coming Back For More
by NewBlood158
Summary: Second part to my Neville/OC story Not like her, should probably read that before reading this but I don't think it will matter too much. Set about 7-8 years after the Seventh Book.
1. Chapter 1

**Second part to my Neville/OC story Not like her, should probably read that before reading this but I don't think it will matter too much. Set about 7-8 years after the Seventh Book. I haven't put genres yet because I'm still a little undecided.**

**I only own my OCs, everything else belongs to JK Rowling.**

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM I HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!"

I stood there starring at Catherine who was pacing up and down the room rubbing her swollen belly. "One isn't enough." She said to herself "let's have another! Oh great idea Neville, really bloody great." I knew how uncomfortable she was in this last month, when she was pregnant with Annie she hadn't been much better. "I want to sleep Neville, I want to be able to roll over."

"I know sweetheart," I whispered wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. "One more week."

"I can't deal with this for another week Neville." She said nuzzling her face into my chest. Stroking her hair all I could think was how beautiful she looked, throughout her entire pregnancy she had looked stunning, even when she was screaming and shouting at me. It especially warmed my heart when Annie would lay her head on Catherine's stomach and giggle when ever she felt the baby move and kick. She was completely fascinated by the fact she could hear its little heart pounding away, and how that had been her only 4 short years earlier. Sometimes I wished Annie wasn't staying at the Weasleys, when she was around Catherine was always a lot calmer and not threatening to rip my head of every two second. We had decided for the last week it was probably best if she wasn't there just in case.

"I swear to god Neville, if you EVER come near me again with your dick I will rip it off."

"That's what you said last time."

"Well this time I mean it."

"We'll see."

We didn't have to wait a week, a few nights later I was in a deep sleep when I suddenly felt Catherine shaking me awake. I got her to St. Mungos in record time, and definitely less flustered than when Annie was born. During that I was running around the hospital halls screaming at people while Catherine sat there starring at me. I don't think I had every felt that panicked. That was even scarier than cutting the head off that bloody snake.

This time we were ready, I stayed by her side the entire time making sure she could grip onto me for support, last time I was pacing around the room terrified and asking a million and one different questions. Then suddenly, she was there. When the healer held her out to me all I felt was really sick, then I swiftly passed out on the floor. I woke up in the chair next to Catherine's bed and the first thing I saw was Catherine cradling the little bundle in her arms.

"I think daddies awake now." Catherine whispered to the baby smiling and I sat down on the edge of the bed starring at the pink bundle. "Bloody hell." That was all I could manage to get out.

"It's a girl Neville. You have a daughter."

When Catherine placed her in my arms I felt this over whelming need to protect her, to make sure nothing would ever hurt her. I felt like a dad. So this time, after all the screaming, Catherine crushing my hand, When they held the new born baby out to me I cradled it in my arms. "Congratulations Mr Longbottom. You have a son."

I starred at small boy in my arms who was crying loudly, his bottom lip trembling. I changed my gaze to Catherine who was smiling weakly clearly exhausted and I handed her our son before running out into the hallway.

Most of the Weasley clan where there, including Harry and Hermione, even Luna had showed up and my grandmother was sitting at the end of the hall with Annie on her lap. They all stood up staring at me patiently awaiting the news.

"It's a boy." I said smiling uncontrollably and they all ran over smacking me on the back and giving out cheers of Congratulations and good on you mate.

I scooped Annie up in my arms and carried her into the room sitting on the edge of the bed with her on my lap. She crawled over sitting next to her mother and starring at the baby wide eyed. "He's so squidgy." She whispered in fascination tapping him on the nose. "He's only just been born, you used to be like that."

"I did?"

Both of us laughed at our daughter as she grabbed one of the baby's hands. "What's he called daddy?"

"We haven't decided yet." I told her.

"What do you think we should cal him?" Catherine asked. We hadn't actually discussed Baby names at all; we didn't want to jinx it.

Annie squished her face up trying to think of a suitable name. "well, well, Frank!" She suddenly said "After granddad! Because...because...my middle name is Alice, after Nanny!"

Catherine smiled at me and leaned over the baby. "Frank?" She whispered to it and his eyes opened for a brief second before he yawned slightly. "You know, I think he likes it."

I felt a warm feeling in my heart knowing my son was going to be named after my father, "And his middle name can be George, after your dad Catherine."

"Frank George Longbottom." She whispered. "definitely."

**so what do you guys think? Review? I know it's a little fluffy so far but they deserve some of that after all the crap they went through. I won't keep it that way for long though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**NPOV**

"Can you say Daddy? Daaaadddyyy?"

Frank just stared blankly at me as I continued to try and get him to talk.

"How about dad? Dad's much easier. Daaaad."

Once again he gave me a somewhat bored look before starting to smear his mushed up banana on the table.

"Listen frank, You do realise If your first word is mummy, she will hold that against me for the rest of my life? Annie's first word was mummy, and it killed me! Please don't be a mummy's boy. I'm begging you."

Annie giggled and smiled at me from across the table as she continued to eat her dinner. "He's not going to say it daddy!" I loved how Annie resembled Catherine so much with her Curly brown hair and obvious sweetness that made everyone fall in love with her at first glance. She had my eyes though, everyone noticed that.

"Sssh. He will, come on Frank. Daadddy."

But he simply ignored me as he grabbed handful of banana and happily ate it.

I banged my head against the table and groaned loudly until I felt small grubby hands start to pull at my hair, and banana start to slid down the side of my face. When I sat back up Annie was giggling uncontrollably. "Cheers mate." I said to frank wiping the banana off my face. "I owe you one."

Annie just giggeled and frank coed as he attempted to place more mush on my face.

Catherine walked into the dinning room placing two bags on the table and started rummaging though them. "clothes, Nappies, Franks blanket. And yes I have put Jeremy in." Catherine said waving Annie's stuffed rabbit in front of her. "I can't think of what else."

"I'm sure my nan will have anything you've forgotten."

"yes but I don't want to give her the opportunity to moan at me."

"Why do we have to stay round Nanny's?" annie asked putting the last remaining peas in her mouth. "Because it's our anniversary." I said wiping the last remaining mush off my face. "And we want some, grown up…time."

After I got back from dropping them off I found Cathy lying in bed sleeping softly. Smiling, I lay down next to her and pulled her close against me causing her to stir.

"Kids get off alright?" she said lightly her eyes still firmly closed.

"oh yeah, fine."

I nuzzled my face into the side of her neck gently kissing and causing soft moans to escape her lips. "Maybe we shouldn't go out, Stay in?"

"I thought you wanted to go out? Big night out without the kids!" I said waving my arms about and repeating what she had said to me the previous night.

She turned to me and kissed me deeply. "wouldn't you rather stay in?"

She sat up and climbed over straddled my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "do something else." She brushed her lips against mine and grinded her hips into me causing my boxers to tighten even more than they already were.

Placing my hands on her waist I spun her around quickly slamming her down on the bed and she yelped in surprise. I started to kiss her neck and licked my way up to her earlobe, grazing my teeth against it. "what exactly did you have in mind?" I whispered into her ear in the huskiest voice I could manage.

As I hovered over her she stared up at me and I recognized that look, that was her werewolf side struggling to get out.

That was the main difference after she had been bitten. The sex. It became a lot wilder, rougher. Not like I was complaining or anything. It wasn't always like that, but when she got that look in her eyes I knew exactly what was coming.

"Something like this, Definitely."

I pinned her down on the bed slowly kissing my way down her body flicking my tongue over her soft skin. "Are you trying to kill me?" she whispered as I trailer my nose along her inner thigh leaving soft kisses every now and then.

"not quite." In one long delicate stroke I removed her underwear. Not being able to take it anymore I moved up hungrily kissing her mouth as she pulled of my boxers.

"Neville. Please." She was begging now and I couldn't deny her any longer. I quickly thrust up into her, her hips meeting mine as she cried out and dug her nails into my back.

"Harder, Neville Harder please." We both groaned loudly as our hips met in a rhythm our orgasms peeking close together. I felt her walls tighten around me as my own release cam was all over too quickly, we both collapsed on the bed panting, me still on top of her.

"Do you still want to go out?" she asked breathless.

"No. I would much rather stay in that do that again."

"Only if we can sleep at one point."

"How about, Half an hour nap before we pick up the kids?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Review? My updates are going to be further apart because my laptop has decided to die on me so I'm using my dad's. gah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't really decide if I should keep this story Happy and fluffy or cause all sorts of drama. What do you guys think? I have two idea but I would like to know if you want happiness or drama.**

* * *

"I don't want daddy to go."

"Daddy has to, it's his job. Earn something called Money."

"I'll pay daddy!" Annie said hopping out of the bed and over to his wardrobe. Searching through the bottom of it she grabbed her not so secret box and ran over to the bed emptying the contents over the duvet. "See! I could pay Daddy!"

"Let's see, 5 Sickles, a whole lot of knuts I can't even count… Where on earth did you get 8 Gallons from young lady?"

"It's my Birthday money, but I'll give it to daddy if it means he doesn't have to leave!"

"But he has to leave. He has to go to Hogwarts to teach, and in a couple of years you will be at Hogwarts as well."

Annie's eyes went wide then. "I'll have to leave you mummy?"

"Yes sweetie."

"NO! NO I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MUMMY!"

She clambered onto me wrapping her arms around my neck. "No! I want to stay with you!"

"Trust me sweetie, it'll be a lot harder on you then me."

"No no no!"

"What is all this noise? The man of the house is trying to sleep."

Neville stood against the doorframe giving Annie a stern look as she climbed off my lap and ran over to him

"I don't want you to leave Daddy! And I don't want to leave mummy!"

"Whoa, hold on." He said picking her up. "You're leaving who?"

"Mummy! When I go to Hogwarts."

"Ah, that's not for another 3 years."

"But I don't want to leave mummy."

"Can we discuss this tomorrow? When it's not past your bedtime?"

As I placed the money back in the box and back at the bottom of her wardrobe Neville dropped her in bed kissing her forehead.

"Now what time is it?"

"Sleep-time." She said in-between yawns.

"And what do we do now?"

"Sleep."

"Night."

"ni…night Daddy, Night….Mummy."

"Goodnight darling." I whispered as Neville and I left the room.

"I could hear her all the way from Franks room." Neville muttered kissing my cheek.

"Well, we both know she doesn't get her loudness from you."

"No, I can think of one place she get's it from though."

"I am not loud." I said making my way to our bedroom with Neville following shortly. "Yeah, in public. In private though, I do recall you being exceedingly loud."

"Neville!"

He snickered as he sat down on the bed pulling his shoes off. "Wait, it's 8.30 and we're going to sleep?"

"We have two kids, one who will probably be up in about 5 hours wanting to share our bed, and kick you out, enjoy it while you can. Plus you have to be up early tomorrow."

I sat down next to him lying back on the bed. "It's weird though. I mean, she'll be off to Hogwarts soon. It's only 3 years away."

"I know, that is odd."

"Then Frank will...and I'll be stuck here, alone."

"Hey, you have your job; I'll be back every weekend."

"It's not the same. I complain about frank climbing into bed every night but, I secretly love it. Knowing he wants to be near his mum. One day he will hate both of us."

"No he won't."

"Teenage years, he will hate us. So will she."

Lying down next to me, he gently caressed my cheek with his hand. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

"….maybe, we could…have another?"

"WHAT!"

I covered Neville's mouth quickly trying not to laugh at his sudden scream. "Oh, yeah, I'm the loud one."

"Cathy, do you honestly think,"

"I'm kidding Neville! God. I mean, if I…accidently got pregnant. Would it be the worse thing in the world? No. but, I'm not craving another child either. So you don't want anymore?"

"Honestly? I didn't give it much thought."

I moved over resting my head on Neville's chest and wrapping an arm around him. "I don't want you to go."

"Not you as well." He laughed stroking the back of my neck. "I had frank asking me not to go."

"It's a sign. You should stay."

"Hm, maybe. Or maybe it's just a sign you all love me far too much that you can't be away from me for more than 5 minutes."

"Maybe." I said kissing his cheek softly. "Your hair did never grown back right."

"My hair is fine." He muttered as I started running my fingers through it. "Stop playing with it!"

I climbed onto him and started to kiss the side of his neck, my fingers still running through his hair. "What are you doing?" Neville said breathlessly as my teeth grazed his earlobe.

"Just kissing you." I wriggled my hips against his and he groaned. "I won't be seeing you until next Friday. I need to give you something to remember me by Professor Longbottom."

"Ah, don't do that…" he moaned.

"What?" I started smiling as my hand went down the front of his trousers causing him to buck his hips.

"Call me that. It's really weird."

"Sorry Professor. Have I been bad?"

He laughed slightly brushing the hair from my face. "Catherine..."

"Do I need a spank?" just saying it sounded weird and we both started giggling loudly like a couple of teenagers. "Well if you really want?" Neville chuckled kissing me deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

**NPOV**

When I stepped through the fire place I was met to see Frank running around flinging cupboards open in a frenzy. "Frank what are you doing?"

"I'm playing Hide and seek with mummy and Annie but I can't find them!"

"So you're looking in a kitchen cupboard?"

Frank huffed folding his arms. "There not down here!"

I held back my laugh as I placed my bag on the kitchen counter. "Have you tried upstairs?"

Franks eyes suddenly went wide and he sprinted for the stairs with me straight behind him. We went into the bathroom first where I could hear a slight giggling coming from the cupboard. Frank smiled as he burst open the cupboard. "FOUND YOU! I FOUND YOU!"

"It's not fair if dad helps you!"

I sent the kids to their room to look for Catherine while I went to my own. She was just there though, lying on the bed. I climbed next to her and kissed her cheek softly but she didn't stir. "Found you." She automatically moved away from me curling into a ball. "Cath?"

She didn't say a word but I could see her hand clutching onto the bed sheet turning her knuckles white. "Cathy what's wrong?"

"I….Feel…."

I climbed over her kneeling beside the bed when I saw her eyes were clamped tightly shut.

"Cathy..."

She slowly opened her eyes. They were huge and had turned from there usual Hazel to this sickly Yellow.

"…it hurts. It hurts so much."

I brushed the hair from her face and kissed her cheek. "It's ok. It's going to be ok. I'll be back soon."

I exited the room just as the kids were about to enter, they stood there starring up at me. "Did you find her daddy?" frank asked tugging on my jumped.

"Yes, Mummy has flu. So you guys are going to go sleep at Harry and Ginny's tonight. Go pack quickly."

"YAY!" Frank squealed running into his bedroom and I could hear draws opening and items being shifted. Annie just continued to stare at me. "It's not flu is it dad."

"No." I answered in a quiet voice. "Full Moon tonight...and your mum."

Annie nodded slightly and made her way to her room to pack, while I went off to call Harry.

He was here in no time and we both stood awkwardly in the kitchen sharing the occasional glance. "I'm sorry about this mate."

"It's no problem Neville. We've got Fred and Roxanne over as well. As soon as I mentioned your two were sleeping over Fred nearly fainted."

We heard a small cry from upstairs and loud footsteps on the stairs as the kids ran down and into the kitchen. "Dad something is wrong with mummy!" Frank cried running towards me and grabbing hold. "It's ok. She's just…Ill. She'll be ok soon."

As soon as they left I made my way upstairs. I watched Catherine as she tossed and turned on the bed. . The first time she had been like this I had called Bill Weasley, Ron's Brother. He had rushed over to discuss this with me saying it would happen occasionally, the wolf side trying to get out even more than usual, and when that happens I should just leave her to it. To scream and cry, But I couldn't. I stayed with her every time it happened. No matter how much she screamed and yelled at me, hit me, even tried to bite me. I stayed right there with her.

I placed a hand on her forehead feeling her skin burn. She was sweating, her hair sticking to the back of her neck and forehead. She starred up at me as I sat down on the bed next to her, not moving my hand from her head.

"Go…..away….." she growled at me but I didn't move. I just kept looking at her.

"You and I know that isn't going to happen."

She sat up her face inches from mine. "Go….AWAY." she screamed the last part but I didn't even flinch. "No."

My hands cupped the sides of her face as she continued to stare at me. "I'm not going; you're stuck with me unfortunately."

I could feel one of her hands gripping onto my jumper fiercely, any tighter and she would have ripped it.

"I'm so sick of this." She said through gritted teeth. "I'm so sick of feeling like this. Of treating you like this. Why did this have to happen to me?"

I wiped the tears away from her face that were spilling down her cheeks. "I know, it's not fair. But it's not that often, and we get through it every time it happens don't we?"

She nodded sharply resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm just so sick of putting you through this. It's not fair on you either."

I shrugged holding her tighter against me. "That what's you do when you love someone, you go through all types of stuff for them."

The rest of the night was spent with her screaming, crying, with large interludes of us lying down on the bed me holding onto her in between. When I woke up she was sitting on the edge of the bed looking through one of my Herbology books. I went up behind her and kissed her shoulder resting my chin against it. "Feeling better."

"I can't sleep when I'm like this, you know that. I saw you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"What have you been doing?"

"Went for a run."

"You hate running."

"Yeah, I know. But it helps."

She dropped the book on the ground and leant back into me. "The kids are scared of me."

"What? No."

"Yeah, Annie not as much. But Frank. He came in when you were downstairs, and he actually flinched when he saw me. He's scared of me."

"He's not scared of you, he was worried about you. Worried about his mum."

"Lies. But thanks for trying to make me feel better."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while since I've posted for this story. I kind of hit a wall which was frustrating and annoying, so here's the next chapter and I hope it doesn't suck. Also sorry for any spelling, grammer, I did check, but I suck at it. **

**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

When Frank and I arrived home he was still upset. So was I.

We had just waved off Annie on the Hogwarts express and I could feel my stomach turn. How the hell did she grow up so quickly?

Frank had cried at the station demanding to go onto the train as well, Neville had to force him to let go of the train just as it was about to set off. He was now in the living room lying on the sofa occasionally banging his head on the cushion. I took a seat next to him laying his legs across my lap but he didn't move from his position.

"It's not fair." He muttered into the pillow causing me to smile.

"3 years sweetheart. That's not to long."

"THAT'S FOREVER!" He whined.

"So you want to go to school? Study? Have homework? You can't play all the time."

He turned his head a little and sighed. "I guess I didn't think of that."

"Mmhm, besides, if you leave. Who am I going to have tickle fights with?" I started attacking his sides and he squealed wiggling about on the sofa. "NO MUMMY! STOP!" He was still laughing though.

"Only if you promise to tidy your room!"

"Yes! I promise!"

I quickly stopped while he continued to laugh occasionally catching his breath.

"Hey, do you want a sleep over with Hugo on Thursday?"

"Why?"

"Well, I thought you would like to, you like hanging out with Hugo right?"

"Is it because there is a full moon mummy?"

I shifted in my seat uncomfortable as he stared up at me, I couldn't help but think of Neville, they had exactly the same face and eyes. It made me miss him a whole lot more.

"Well, I don't know if, well. You know how I can get sometimes."

He was still starring at me, but I just looked at my feet. Climbing onto my lap he rested his head on my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around him.

"What happened?"

I felt his hand touch the scar on my shoulder and I flinched. I had told Annie what happened, not in great detail of course, but I wasn't too sure if I should tell frank, how could an eight year old understand something like that?

"Well, I was...uh."

"Bitten?"

"How did you know that?"

He traced the scar on my shoulder. "It looks like a bite."

"Right, well yeah it is."

"Does it hurt?"

"no." it was just a constant reminder of everything I had been through. It had taken a while to heal properly, during which it still stun and would make me burst into tears whenever I looked at it.

"Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter now. He's dead."

Frank fidgeted against me but I felt his grip tighten. "I'm glad you're ok now mummy. Except when you get ill those times."

"I'm sorry about that." I said kissing the top of his head. "How about me go out to London? Do you want to go to the zoo?"

"Yes!" he squealed jumping off on me. "I can see the penguins! And Lions! And the ELEPHANTS!" He practically screamed running out of the room then quickly running back in with his shoes before sitting down on the ground and putting them on.

When we go to the zoo he ran ahead screaming with excitement as he did. I remember the first time we had brought him for his birthday, he cried anytime an animal would come close to the glass and would scream it's going to eat me.

Now he had his face pressed up against the glass looking at the gorillas while I sat down on the bench watching him do so.

"Catherine?"

I turned my head towards the direction of the voice and Saw Bill Weasley walking towards with his son Louis gripping onto his hand.

"Heya Bill. What you doing here?"

"This little guy." He said lifting Louis. "Wanted to see the Penguins."

"Penguins!" he squealed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I saw you at the station earlier. But you were to busy crying, and holding onto him." Bill said looking over in Frank's direction.

"Yeah, Annies first year away from home and everything."

"It's tough. I remembered when Dominique went, Fleur cried for a week."

We stood awkwardly for a second, I didn't really know how to act around Bill, I had always felt slightly intimidated by him and I think he could sense this.

"So, how is everything with your…uh…episodes?"

"Episodes?" I asked confused, it took me a second to realise what he meant. "Oh right. Uh, ok, I guess. It doesn't happen that often anymore, but when it does it's, kind of bad."

"I know what you mean; last one I had wasn't pretty. Actually I'm glad I bumped into you, I've been meaning to talk to you about It." he placed Louis back down who ran over to Frank and started pulling him by the arm.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I know a couple of people were attacked by Greyback back then. But you're the only one I know kind of well, Speaking to Lavender Brown about it is like talking to a wall."

I chuckled. "She's not that bad."

"Well no, but her injuries weren't that bad. She told me the only thing she really has is the crave for rare meat. Nothing else."

"oh." I turned back to look at Frank who was now screaming at a sleeping gorilla to do something entertaining. "Well, if you do want to talk you can come visit me. I don't really think talking about Werewolves in such a muggle place is a good idea."

"Yeah you're right. You sure you don't mind?"

"Nah, it will be good to trade notes with someone."

"So how about tonight?"

"Sure but, come after 8.30, that's Frank's bedtime."

He got there at 9.30 which was good because Frank was asleep by that time, even though I had completely forgot he was coming. When I heard the knock on the door my mind freaked out until it dawned on me and I just felt like an idiot. We both sat at the kitchen table in awkward silence him occasionally glancing at me with a small smile.

"So, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Uh, yeah." He murmured looking down at the table. "I probably could talk to fleur about this but she doesn't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"When the moon is full, and I'm not talking about when we have one of our freak outs. I mean, just in general, how do you feel?"

"Feel?" In all honesty I was surprised by his question. "Well, I guess. Angry."

"Yeah?"

"Like, well, anything can set me off really."

"What else?"

"Pain, I don't know what type, just, like my whole body aches, like it's craving for something, or something's happening to it. I'm not really sure."

He was starring at me intently now, it was rather unnerving. "Why are you asking me this Bill? It's been this way for...what…14 years? Why are you just asking me now?"

"Because I keep getting angrier." He said through gritted teeth. "Every time that, bloody moon comes up!" he said rising from his chair and pointing out the window. "I feel like I could just…snap someone's neck!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose obviously trying to calm himself down. "I'm sorry. Sorry."

"I know it's tough Bill, hell every time a full moon comes about I send Frank and Annie off to someone's house and lock myself in my bedroom, spending most of the night screaming or crying."

"I don't even stay at home anymore." Bill whispered looking out of the window into the garden. "Fleur tries to calm me down but it doesn't work, and I'm terrified I'll do something to her."

"Same with Neville. Where do you go?"

"Here and there."

He turned to me and I could see he was tried, probably sick of all of this.

"I'm sorry about coming here tonight. I just, I don't really know who to talk to. It just seems to be getting worse and worse."

"You can come talk anytime Bill, Honestly. I don't mind. As long as you promise to listen to me bitch once in a while."

"Deal. Uh, I would leave by the front door but I can just apparate from here right?"

"Sure." I chuckled. "You don't need to knock next time, just give me a heads up."

"I will, and again. Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**NPOV**

When I entered my kitchen I saw the last thing I was expecting, Bill Weasley.

He was sat there laughing and talking, a mug of coffee in his hand. Cathy was stood by the sink laughing gently and then her gaze caught me. "Hey." She immediately came over kissing my lips lightly but my eyes was still fixed on Bill.

"Hey." I murmured. "Hey Bill."

He gave me a slight wave rising from the table. "I should go now, it's late, and you two probably want to be alone." He said looking a bit disappointed.

"Oh, ok, well. I guess I'll talk to you soon. You should bring Louis round next week." Cathy said still smiling and I just remained in silence.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later, you to Neville."

I gave him a nod and he apparated on the spot.

"So," she said smiling and kissing me again. "How was School? Annie is ok right?"

"Yeah, yeah fine."

"I need details, Is she behaving?"

"Yes."

"Is she making friends? Doing all her homework?"

"Yes to both. Honestly I just l eave her alone, I don't think she wants her dad following her around and asking her questions all the time."

"You're right." She wrapped her arms around my neck continuing to kiss me. "I just miss her, it's been two months and all I get is a vague letter every couple of weeks. You're my only reliable source of information."

"Well I told you everything last week."

With a final kiss she backed off and started to clean up the mugs and plates left on the table.

"Frank's asleep?"

"Well you are back rather late."

"Sorry, problem in one of the green houses I needed to sort out." I was rubbing the back of my neck still utterly confused. "Uh, why was Bill here?"

She gave slight shrug not seeming all that bothered. "He comes here sometimes. To talk."

"About what?" I asked as she went past me and up the stairs.

"Random things, Werewolf stuff mostly."

I followed her into the bedroom switching off the lights as I did so. "But, why?" Does he come here often?"

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You're obsessing."

"I'm not. I'm just wondering why someone like Bill would come here to visit my wife. It's just odd"

She was undressing now and I could see a faint look of anger on her face.

"Sorry, in future I won't friends who are male."

"I never meant it like _that._" I said starting to undress. "It's just…weird."

"He needs someone to talk to, so do I."

"You can talk to me?"

"I know I can, but sometimes I don't want to burden you with it."

"Burden me! I don't care. That's what a husband is there for."

A smile crept onto her face and she climbed onto the bed and over to me kissing me lightly on the lips. "Stop being so perfect, it's annoying." She said still kissing me and wrapping her arms around my neck. She was distracting me now by kissing me deeply and pressing her body against mine. The fact she was rubbing me through my boxers didn't help either.

"We're not done talking." I managed to get out even if my hands were busy attempting to undo her bra. She stopped kissing me and huffed slightly getting into bed and pulling the covers up leaving me dissapointed. "Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Why are you talking to Bill?"

Again she sighed "I guess, he gets it? You know. I think when Greyback attacked him it effected him more than it did me. Have you seen his scars? And they're not just on his face, it's all over."

"He showed you?"

"No, he mentioned it. I feel really sorry for him. I have you there when I'm taking a turn, you're not scared, but fleur is so terrified she won't go near him anymore, he even leaves the house." She said quietly then shook her head. "Anyway, enough about Bill," she said licking her lips.

"Before that, I have something to tell you."

"Ok, what?"

I climbed in next to her snaking an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close so she was leaning on my chest "Next year, Professor McGonagall was thinking of retiring."

"Oh? Well, she has been there a while." She was stroking my chest and planting small kisses on my skin leaving me a little distracted.

"She wants me to be…Head of Gryffindor."

Cathy started smiling wildly and sat up hovering over me. "Neville that's brilliant!"

"But it means I can't come home as often. I need to be there for my students."

"Well, that's to be expected I guess." I saw a small hint of hurt but it quickly disappeared and a smile took its place.

"I can say no, tell McGonagall,"

"Don't be stupid, this is brilliant, you're brilliant." She moved down and kissed me deeply. She was suddenly sitting on my hips and my hands moved up gripping onto her hips tightly. "I can't imagine a better person to do it. You're the perfect Gryffindor and an excellent example."

"No I'm not."

"Really? Brave. Daring. Conscientiousness. You're none of those things are you?"

"Brave? Daring?"

"You cut off a snakes head Longbottom! You went up against Greyback. You also spent nearly 2 years hunting down Death eaters."

"Yeah I know." I chuckled. "I just like hearing you list it off."

She shoved me harshly in the shoulder but still had a smirk on her face as she leant down to kiss me again. "I'm really proud of you." She murmured into my mouth before her lips started to kiss my temple and neck.

In the back of my mind I couldn't stop thinking about Bill; I still didn't understand fully why he had come to Catherine when there were so many other people out there who were this way. Especially after all this time.

I didn't have anything to worry about, did I? But then she harshly rubbed her pubic bone against my length and I suddenly didn't care about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**CPOV**

I roamed into the kitchen pulling the dark bottle from one of the top shelves and pouring the liquid into a glass. I hated this stuff, Wolf bane potion; I didn't even really know why I took it anymore. It tasted vile, yes it calmed me down a bit but to perfectly honest I saw not much difference.

I could already feel myself getting worked up, slowly since the moon had appeared I became shorter tempered and snapping at everything, now that it was the full moon tonight I was just hoping it wouldn't effect me so much.

The sun was setting now so I decided to go up to bed, Maybe for once I could just sleep through tonight and not have to bother with it.

No such luck.

But at least tonight wasn't to bad, I didn't feel the usual pain that ached through my body, there was a small ache in my chest but I managed to block it out. I dragged myself downstairs and could feel the moon beating down on me as I stared out the window up at it; I had never hated a single object so much. Sure, I wasn't a full werewolf, but it still didn't help.

"I thought you weren't here."

I felt my heart jump into my throat when I turned and saw Bill sat the table, he was holding a bottle of fire whisky taking a long gulp from it and I could see him shaking.

"Bill, what are you doing here?"

He pointed outside. "Full moon tonight. Not exactly in one of my better moods."

"So you came here?"

"I thought," he smirked taking another swig. "We could keep each other company."

"Bill you need to go, you shouldn't be here."

"Why? Not feeling the urge tonight?"

"It's not that bad."

He stood up the chair scrapping along the floor as he pushed it back. Still clutching the bottle in his hand he slowly made his way over forcing me to walk back into the wall. All of a sudden he was standing over me, his free hand pressed against the wall and he was looking at me with Dark eyes. I crossed my arms feeling really intimidated in that moment, I wasn't scared of Bill, but the mixture of his height how drunk he was and the fact his werewolf side was slowly taking over, that was scary.

"Perhaps, we should be bad together." He growled, but I placed a hand against his chest pushing him away slightly. "I think you should go." I whispered. "You're drunk, and in pain and you're going to regret this tomorrow."

His hand moved to mine grabbing my wrist which his eyes started to study, his thumb traced along my veins for a second like he was trying to find a pulse. He then brought my wrist up kissing it softly and I felt that ache in my body again.

"You know, I was always jealous of you." He suddenly said.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you got to kill Greyback."

As soon as he said that I could feel the tears building in my eyes but I held them back as hard as I could. "I….I didn't."

"I saw you, I was there. I saw what you did." His voice was low now but his gaze stayed on my wrist, his thumb still gently stroking it.

"I…I had to stop him."

"You could have died; you would have killed yourself to kill him?"

"I wasn't really thinking about it that much." I said honestly, at the time I would have gladly died if it meant stopping him.

"I wanted to do it." He growled. "For fucking me over, turning me into this. It should have been me. Did Neville tell you what he was saying? Greyback?"

"What? No."

"Greyback was taunting him. About how you tasted, your blood, and how good you smelt." He took another sip of fire whiskey swallowing hard as he did so.

"Neville never told me that."

"He was right though; there is something about your smell that's so alluring."

"Apparently." I muttered slightly terrified then. "your skin does taste lovely," he said his lips pressing against my pulse this time," I wonder if all that bragging about your blood was true." I felt his teeth scrap against my skin and I snatched my hand away horrified, and he could sense it, smell my fear.

I heard the bottle drop to the floor with a loud crack and both of his hands came up resting on my shoulders gripping them tightly. Both my hands went up to his chest in an attempt to bush him off, but he was a lot stronger than me and kept his stance well.

"Bill…don't."

"Come on, you know you want to, I can smell your arousal, it's intoxicating."

"I'm married, I love Neville."

"It's not about love, this is carnal, animal. Now tell me the truth, ever since this happened," his fingers were now tracing the scar on shoulder. "Have Neville fucked you like you need to be fucked? It's different now isn't it? You want it more animal, more rough and he can't give you that, but I can, especially now, during the full moon I can make you scream the way you want to."

"Stop it!"

"Because you know I'm right?" He lips kissed my throat and I felt my breath catch in my chest. With all my force I managed to push him off and he slammed against the kitchen counter.

"Get out." I said gritting my teeth trying not scream. I could feel my anger rising, I could feel it taking over, but I knew if that happened Bill could probably do anything he wanted and I would gladly submit. But he didn't leave, he just stood panting heavily one of his hands holding onto the counter so hard I was terrified it would snap.

"Getting angry?"

"LEAVE."

I almost doubled over in pain when I felt it shoot through my body again. I was trying to stay calm but I was furious and this was only making me worse. He was in front of me again now kissing the corner of my mouth and his hands moved round to my back. He placed a light kiss on my lips but I didn't respond, I only stood there shock and mortified this was happening. I felt his tongue glide across my ear lobe and a shiver escaped my body. Why was I enjoying this? Oh god I had never felt so disgusted with myself in my entire life.

He went in again and I thought my head was going to explode. When his lips touched mine I couldn't stop myself from kissing back, he was so alluring, but I didn't know if it was him or his wolf side calling to me. Once of his hand came to nape of my neck pushing me harder into his mouth. His hips bucked into mine and I let out a low moan delighted with feeling how hard he was, and disgusted at the same time. "You have to leave, you have to go now."

"I know you want it as much as I do." His free hand roamed down stroking my inner thigh and I felt my stomach clench. "I know you do."

* * *

**Cliffhanger. I am a tease. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So after this chapter I might do one more from CPOV/NPOV, then start moving onto their kids more. Woo. Don't hate me for this chapter. **

* * *

**CPOV**

I had no idea how we go to my room, but we were on the bed kissing and tugging at each other, I couldn't think about anything else except the heat and passion that was radiating from him as he bit my neck and let his hands roam over my body. I felt his teeth graze my skin and there was a sudden sharp pain, then I smelt blood. His tongue slid over the wound but I didn't care. Right then he could suck my dry if he wanted to.

He moved up kissing me hard and rough, tugging on my bottom lip. There was something oddly familiar about all this. I had been kissed this way before, I knew I did, then I realised this was how Greyback kissed me. That was how he had touched me so many times when he was holding me steady so bellatrix could do her handy work. Roughly grabbing my thighs and scratching his nails against my skin. He lips were suddenly locked on the cut on my throat again when I heard him murmur. "I've missed how you taste so much."

My eyes snapped open and I froze under his touch. "What?"

"I missed how you taste." He breathed into my ear.

I was so horrified I couldn't even manage to scream.

He continued to lap at the blood as my hand came up starting to push him away. "No! Stop!"

But he carried on anyway grabbing my wrists with one hand and pining them above my head.

"I honestly didn't think that stuff would last this long, I was expecting it to fade off half way through fucking you senseless, but by then you wouldn't of even noticed."

"I don't, understand,

"You know I'm still annoyed about what you did, it wasn't very nice." He tutted. "All that rubble really hurt."

I managed to pull my hands free for a second in a desperate attempt to grab my wand when one of his hands went swiftly around my throat. "You use to be so smart; don't you know you can't trust anyone?"

The tears were falling down the side of my face as both my hands reach onto his arm in a weak attempt to pry it off.

"The truth is you will never ever get rid of me, I marked you and you will always be mine. No matter how much you fuck that pathetic husband of yours, I, own, you."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in bed clutching onto my chest. I felt this immense amount of pressure rise off me as I looked around and realised I was sat in my bed, safe, no Greyback.

.I looked out of the window and saw the moon beaming down on me, I was still in my clothes, still felt that ache in my chest. Only now I felt tremendously sick. I ran to the bathroom and swiftly emptied the contents of my stomach.

Then I just sat there and cried. How did none of that happen? It had felt so real and horrible and it made me feel sick to my stomach.

Eventually I stopped trembling and the tears slowly started to seize. I pried myself off the floor and stumbled back into the bedroom grabbing my wand and apparating to Augusta's house. It was still and quiet as I crept up stairs and to Neville's old bedroom, Frank was curled up on his side clutching one of the pillows to his chest. I felt a little happiness overcome me as I remembered Neville saying how much Frank was like me, even sleeping the same way I did. I climbed in next to him and he stirred looking over at me. "Mummy?" he asked sleepily.

"Sh, go back to sleep."

"What's wrong mummy?"

"I just, had a bad night and I wanted to be with my little guy that's all. Go back to sleep."

The next morning Augusta didn't even question why I was there, she just set my plate of food down and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"You look tired."

"I feel it."

"Tough last night?"

I nodded slowly chewing a mouthful of egg. "Was Frank good last night?"

"As gold. Such a nice boy, you raised him well."

"Thanks."

"Catherine, are you cheating on Neville with William?"

I was so caught off guard by the question I started to choke on my tea. "What? No!"

"Because I understand how you might find other people appealing."

"No, no Augusta. Never. I love Neville to much.

She gave me a long hard look but seemed satisfied I wasn't lying.

"I just…I can talk to right...about stuff?"

"Of course. We're family."

I explained my dream to her while she sat their patently listening, I think this was the first time in 15 years I had been open to her about anything, the only time we rally talked was about the kids and even then it was her criticizing me, so telling her all this was completely new. Once I had finished she sat there staring into her cup of tea.

"You think I'm a horrible person don't you. I am, I'm…"

"No." she said sternly cutting me off. "You're not dear; you can't control your dreams, especially when they play tricks on you." Her hand reached out for mine giving it a sharp squeeze. "You are a great mother, and a wonderful wife. You giving me two beautiful grandchildren and you make Neville incredibly happy. I know for a fact you will never hurt him, so why don't we just forget what happened and you can stop worrying about all this."

I gave her a small smile and immediately reached over to hug her tightly. At first I felt her freeze against me, but her hands slowly came up and rubbed my back warmly.

When Frank and I arrived home he rushed into the living room and I heard a squeal. "DAD'S HOME! DADDY!"

As I slowly entered Neville had Frank sat on his lap and was nodding and smiling as Frank rambled on about the things he had done at Neville's Grandmothers. He looked over at me and sent a small smile my way before his attention went back to Frank. I could feel the guilt spreading in my gut but I kept repeating what she had said over and over in my head, I can't control my dreams. After a while Frank became bored and climbed off his dad's lap and run passed me and swiftly up the stairs. I took this as my sign to sit to next to Neville, burying my face into his neck as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Rough night?"

"Something like that."


	9. AN

**Author Note.**

Yeah so I should probably explain the last chapter?

I wrote two different versions one dream oriented one not, and I wasn't really sure which way to go so I asked my friend and she said dream version, but now that I've posted it I'm kind of not so sure. So, if you want I can post the other version of my chapter and see which one you guys prefer? Because I actually trust your judgement more than hers.


	10. AN 2

Author's note. 

I am sorry to say this isn't a chapter update.

For some reason with this story every time I sit down to write, nothing comes out, or it's just horrible dribble. So for now this story is going on Hiatus. Hopefully it won't be for much longer, as soon as my writers block has gone I will sit down and write my ass off. I just have no inspiration at the moment. Maybe after I've seen part two and Neville being all bad ass I'll get a sudden burst.

Thanks for sticking with me and being patient. Hopefully I'll get writing soon.

x


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, I was waiting this morning to go and see Deathly Hallows when I thought I'll at least attempt to write something when this suddenly poured out, and you know what, I'm rather pleased with it considering some of the other dribble I wrote before and absolutely hated. So yeah, I am REALLY sorry for not updating properly since March, I felt awful about that. Hopefully this will make up for it?**

**By the way if you have seen Part 2, how amazing was Neville?**

* * *

"You know, Annie asked me about her grandparent's today."

Catherine looked up from her book and glanced over at me. "Oh? Well, what did you tell her?"

"I told her I would tell her another time."

"That'll be a cheery conversation. 'Your mum's mum tortured my parents until they lost their minds and also killed your mum's dad!' Can't wait."

I nodded sliding underneath the covers as she shut her book and placed it on the table. "Can't we just put it off for another 13 years?" I sighed.

"We'll have to talk about it sometime." She half smiled, "I've told them about me being bitten."

"Yes, but, you didn't tell them everything that happened. You didn't even tell me."

She had stopped smiling now. She looked down at me and I could still see the sadness in her eyes, I hated how much it haunted her. "That was a long time ago." She said quietly. "I just want to forget about it."

"Forget about it?" I said angrily. "You're still letting it eat away at you! What about that bloody dream you had?"

Yes, she had told me about that dream. That bloody messed up dream that had made me angrier than I had ever been in a long time. When she first started talking about Bill I felt like I could of snapped my wand in half, then she started talking about Greyback and…well…I could hear the terror in her voice, it made we want to bring back the bastard just so I could kill him. This had been a few months ago now, Christmas was only a few days away, in fact we were meant to go shopping tomorrow in order to get presents. Everyday though she just seemed less and less enthused to do anything.

"It was just a dream." She shrugged looking over at me. "I mean...he's….not here…is he?"

"Yet you're still letting him get to you!"

"It's late." She said abruptly. "We should sleep."

"Cathy,"

"I don't want to talk about it. Ever. So just stop it."

That was obviously the end of the conversation because she leant over to kiss me sharply before turning away and pulling the covers over her. I had decided right there, that wasn't going to be the end of it.

The next morning I awoke early getting the kids ready and dropping them off at my grandmother's, when I arrived home Cathy was only just coming down the stairs. "Where are the kids."

"Already dropped them off." I said with a smile not wanting to remind her of last night's conversation, just yet.

"Oh right,"

"Annie was going on about how she could babysit seeing as she was old enough."

"She'll never be old enough." Catherine said causing me to smile. "I suppose we should get going then."

I nodded as i grabbed her coat and helped her with it. "Well, I actually have a surprise for you first."

"Really?" she asked sounded genuinely excited but it quickly disappeared. "What is it?"

"Well, that ruins the surprise part. You trust me don't you?"

"With my life…" she said wearily then saw that I pulled the blind fold out of my pocket. "What is that for?"

"You can't see where we're going..."

"Nev,"

"Trust me." I whispered placing it over her eyes and securing it tightly. "Ready?"

I could sense she wanted to say no but nodded as I held her hand in mine and disapparated us both from the house. As soon as everything stopped spinning she brought her hands up but I quickly stopped her. "Not yet."

"Fine." She sighed as I once again took her hand "but this better be worth it."

"It will be, trust me."

We walked for five minutes, me following the directions Harry had giving me, I just hoped we ended up at the right place. Then I saw it, I could make out the letters from a distance and I felt my stomach plunge, maybe this wasn't such a good idea but I suppose there was no turning back now.

"Ok, Ready?"

"no." she said firmly as I placed her in front of me and started to untie the blindfold letting it drop from her eyes. It was a few seconds before she fully realised where we were, and she suddenly turned in an attempt to get away from that spot as soon as possible but I reached out and grabbed her from behind, feeling incredibly guilty as I struggled to turn her back round.

"NEVILLE, LET GO OF ME NOW! HOW COULD YOU BRING ME HERE!" she cried pushing against my arms which were firmly wrapped around her waist.

"I'm doing this for you!"

"FOR ME! WHY WOULD YOU BRING ME HERE?"

"Just calm down, please? Catherine?"

She suddenly stopped when I said her name. I could hear her breathing a little too harshly as she hung her head, her eyes tightly shut.

"Look at it."

"No."

"Catherine, look at the grave." I said firmly. After a few seconds she raised her head.

"What does it say?" I asked feeling her body tense up.

"Greyback…" She said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"Fenrir Greyback! Ok? It says Fenrir Greyback, can we go now?" she cried, starting to struggle again.

"Just…wait a moment." I rested my chin on her shoulder as I continued to hold her in front of me.

"Why are we here Neville?"

"You know it' been…what 13 years? Since the battle that is. More than that probably. Yet you're still letting him torture you."

"What?"

"You're letting him torture you, it's not that bloody bite Cath, it's not the fact every full moon you go a little nuts. It's the fact even though he's dead, rotting in the bloody ground, you continue to let him scare you. In a way, even in death, he's getting what he wants. Control over you."

I could see her now starring at the headstone with cold dark eyes. Like every single ouch of hatred she had every felt towards this man was filling her up in one go.

"You can stop it though." I continued. "He's dead Cath, there's the bloody evidence right in front of you. You can let your demons get to you, or you can stop them. Hell every time I see my parents I'm still reminded of Bellatrix but I don't let it get to me, not like it used to anyway. That way, they never win. Remember? Remember what I said to you in the hospital wing? We don't let her win? Well, I don't think we should let him either."

She suddenly turned around, I thought she might slap me, start shouting, screaming, but instead she slowly moved into me wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." She muttered softly as I brought my own arms up to her back. "I'm really sorry Neville."

"So you're not mad at me for bringing you here?"

"Oh yes, in fact when we get home. I'm going to kill you."

"Well you should probably just do that here, we are in a graveyard. It'll save you a Journey."

She started laughing and I knew right then we were ok, as mad as she probably still felt about me bringing her here of all places, when she leaned in and kissed me softly, I knew I was forgiven.

"Can we go now please?" she asked softly taking my hand in hers. I could only nod as we walked away; my arm now wrapped tightly around her shoulders and lips meeting her forehead every chance I got. Neither of us looking back once.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Oh god. I don't even want to check to see how long it's since i've updated this story, so I'm making no promises or even hints to when the next one will be. It could be years. (Only kidding...I hope) but I am still surprised to see people adding it to their favourites and watch list...things, so thank you for that. I hope it's OK! Review?

**NPOV**

I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't believe right now I was standing in Madam Malkin's buying school robes for both Frank. Wasn't I here just a couple of years ago doing exactly the same? Looking timid as hell as the woman poked and prodded me with pins. A bit more puppy fat and my nose I could have sworn it was me being fitted right now.

"Dad!"

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at frank who was being measured and fussed over by the shop assistant.

"Dad these are really itchy." He complained as he started to scratch at his arm.

"Don't worry; you'll get use to them." I assured him as I strolled over. "They don't look too bad though, do they?"

He was too busy trying to reach a particularly itchy spot on his back to pay any attention to what I was saying.

"Frank!"

"Yeah! Yeah I guess." He sighed as he gave up. "Can I take them off yet?" he pleaded as he looked at the woman who was kneeling next to him pinning the bottom so it wouldn't get caught with his feet.

"Oh yes I'm all done dear." The assistant said as she helped him to pull them over his head.

"Why doesn't Annie have to do this?"

"Hers still fit so there isn't much point."

"But she got to go to Weasleys wheezes with mum! I wanted to go there. It's not fair."

I handed the money over and smiled slightly at Frank's sour expression. "We'll go in a bit. There's something else we need to get first."

I lead him out of the shop and through the crowd further down the street. I almost lost him a few times but managed to grab a hold of shirt and drag him along to our destination. I finally managed to push him inside to the dark shop that was almost deserted apart from one or two lingering customers. We were greeted by the noise of birds and other various animals which caused Frank to look around excitedly.

"Dad why are we in here? Are we getting a pet?"

"Well, Annie has her owl for school so I figured you could get one of those, or…"

I waited a moment for him to catch on, his eyes suddenly lit up and he exclaimed excitedly  
"Or I could get something from here?"

"You could do."

Giving no time to spare Frank rushed forward pressing his face against the various tanks and cages so he could get a proper look inside.

"What am I allowed?"

"Depends." I said as I looked into the closest cage before backing away at the purple creature that I wasn't too sure was even alive anymore. "What do you want?"

"Well, on the letter it says Owl, Cat or Toad but I don't want an Owl, Everyone has an owl."

"How about a cat then." I asked as I walked over to a line of cages containing various one that hissed as soon as you approached, that didn't exactly make me thrilled at the prospect of buying one.

"No. Their fur makes me sneeze."

"So…a toad then."

Frank pulled a face as soon as I said it.

"Hey, I use to have a toad! I got it as a present from my uncle."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, He just disappeared."

Frank snorted. "He couldn't have disappeared! That's ridiculous."

"Well, I suppose not. I came back from class one day and he was just…gone. I reckon he ran off to the lake or something and just decided it was so nice that he didn't want to come back."

"So if I get a toad…it might run off and go live with him?"

"Maybe." I pondered as I thought about Trevor, for the first time in a long time I might add.

"Maybe I will get a toad then. That one there." He said as he pointed at the glass of the tank. "He looks kind of lonely."

As I looked into the tank I had to admit, he didn't look the happiest of creatures, even if he was a toad. "Alright then. Toad it is."

* * *

"A toad…of all things you buy him a toad." Catherine was angrily chopping vegetables for dinner but I had a sneaking suspicion she wanted to throw the knife she was holding at me.

"He wanted it." I shrugged as I continued to read my paper.

"I don't want a toad running around Neville! They're slimy and,"

"No. Toads aren't slimy. They're dry. Also they don't run, not really."

"They can give you warts."

"Myth." I said a little too smugly.

She continued. "They're un-hygienic."

"From living outside in the water. It's in a tank."

She stared at me, completely un-amused by my extensive knowledge of toads.

"It's perfectly safe. Otherwise I wouldn't have bought it. You know me."

She finally sighed, defeated. "I'm not touching or going near it."

I was about to answer when I heard a small tapping at the window. Upon seeing the unknown owl I closed my paper made my way over letting it in. As soon as I retrieved the letter from its leg it took off without another glance. As soon as I saw the Saint Mungos emblem on back of the envelope, my heart began to race.

"What is it? Neville?"

I didn't reply. I was too busy tearing it open and reading the letter as fast as I could manage.

"Neville?"

Only after re-reading it had I noticed she was now standing in front of me, worryingly looking at me. One of her hands slowly came up to mine squeezing it tightly.

"What is it?"

"It's…" My voice suddenly came out in a quiver and I had to take a deep breath just to keep talking. "It's my dad." I managed to say rather slowly. Catherine took the letter from my hands, her face becoming increasingly sadder as she read her way through it. Once she had finished she looked up at me, her eyes slightly glassy. "You should go." She finally said after what seemed like an eternity. "Get your grandmother on the way."

The thought of going to get her hadn't even occurred to me.

"Right. I'll go do that."

"I can come,"

"no. No I should go with my Nan. As much as I do want you there."

She brought her arms around me, kissing my cheek as she did so. I couldn't stop my own hands from clutching at the back of her top as I buried my face into her neck, trying not to break down right there in the kitchen.

"Neville it'll be ok." She said softly as she rubbed my back. "Neville?"

"Yeah." I sniffed. "I know."

* * *

**CPOV**

"So, shall we check that you have everything before we go to bed?"

"Yes," Frank said excitedly sitting next to his truck. "You read it out and I'll say check."

"Ok. Books. Magical drafts and Potions, Standard book of spells, magical theory and a history of magic?"

"Check check check check. Will I have to call dad Professor?"

"One thousand magical herbs and fungi, Fantastic beasts and where to find them and the dark forces? And yes sweetheart, you will."

"Check check check. But why?"

"Because you can't call him dad in Herbology lessons, can you? Now what else, oh. Cauldron, wand, scales and phials?"

"Yes I have all of them. But what about when I'm not in Herbology?"

"All your robes?"

"MUM! Everything is in here!"

"Oh really. Well where's Terrence?"

Franks eyed shot to the tank at the end of his bed before he jumped up and ran out yelling Terrence at the top of his lungs.

I honestly had no idea why Neville thought a Toad would be a good pet.

After a final check of his trunk I locked it shut before calling Frank up to bed. I kissed him on the head promising we would find Terrence tomorrow morning. Next was to Annie's room. I slowly knocked on the door after remembering last I burst in she screamed at me for almost an hour saying how I never gave her any privacy and how I didn't care about her space. I couldn't remember if I was every like that with my father. As soon as I heard her say come in I opened the door to find her sat on her bed neatly packing her trunk up.

"You haven't seen Terrence have you?"

"The slime rat? No I haven't." she said not even bothering to look up. "Is dad back yet?"

"No. He's still at the hospital."

"I hope granddad ok." Annie muttered quietly as she attempted to shove more items into her trunk.

"Oh for goodness sake pass it here." I groaned moving next to her. She passed me the screwed up ball of robes and watched as I folded them neatly for her. "What's wrong? Is some type of foreign activity to you? Does it scare you?"

I saw a smile crept onto her face but it wasn't there for long.

"Maybe I should clean out my trunk properly."

"It has been five years. There's probably a foreign species growing in there that you could show your father."

She started to unload her trunk throwing the garments, books and other various items onto the bed as I rolled my eyes.

"Mum? Can I ask you something?" she suddenly asked.

I finished folding up the last of her robes and sat on her bed. This was new, she never wanted to talk. "Of course you can. What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you about, your parents?"

"Mine?" I asked, my voice suddenly a few octaves higher than normal.

"Well, I know now that dad's parents are in that hospital because of….what happened to them…"

I looked at her confused; Neville and I had never really spoken to either of the kids about that. They had gone to visit them once, mainly because Neville wanted his Parents to meet his kids before anything happened but that had been a while ago now, I was surprised Annie was even bringing it up. She could obviously read my expression because she said quietly "Great nan told me when I went to visit her. She was going on and on and I guess….it just slipped out.

I said the only thing I could respond with. "Ah."

Annie was now sat cross legged on the floor in front of her trunk picking out the bits of lint and rubbish that were scattered across the bottom. "And well, how come we've never met your parents? You haven't mentioned them and I suppose I was just wondering."

"I must have talked about them." I nervously replied. "My dad…at least."

"You haven't. When I use to ask, you'd say that it wasn't time. But I think I'm old enough now. I am 15."

I suddenly felt like an awful daughter. I couldn't believe I hadn't mentioned my father to her or Frank. I suppose talking about him after all this time still hit a very raw nerve. I caught a glimpse of her looking up at me waiting for some response; I couldn't help but think that now would be as good a time as any. "I guess you're right. Wait here and keep sorting that out."

"But,"

"I'll be back in a moment. I just need to get something."

I made my way quickly to my Bedroom and started my search. Under the bed, in the cupboards, but I couldn't seem to find it anywhere. Where the bloody hell had I put it? Ah ha. I spotted the faded yellow box and managed to pull it out. Brushing the thick layer of dust away from it I felt a sudden punch in the gut thinking about how long it had been since I looked in here.

"Mum?"

As soon as I heard Annie's voice I turned and smiled. "Right. Here we go." I said as I stood up and sat on the bed. "Come here then."

She slowly made her way over and sat next to the box that I had placed next to me.

"This is a few of my dad's things." I told her as I took the lid off. "Stupid stuff really, jumpers, books." I pulled out the picture of him and myself when I was only a few months old and handed it to Annie. "That's me and him when I was a baby."

"You look like I did." She remarked as she studied the photo.

"I guess I do. I never really thought about it."

Annie placed the picture down and started to look through the box herself, moving aside the jumpers and other little things I had stashed away.

"What's Wuthering Heights?" she asked pulling out the book.

"My dad's favourite book." I said sadly staring at the aging book.

"Can I borrow it?" she asked as she started to flick through the pages ever so gently. "I promise I'll be careful."

"Of course you can."

She smiled and placed the book carefully in her lap. "So…where are your mum's things?

"Well, I grew up without a mum. It was always me and my dad, or my aunt sometimes. Aunt Joan." I said sadly.

"What was your father's name?" she asked.

"George."

"Like Fred's father?"

"I suppose. Yes."

"What happened to him?"

She waited patiently for an answer as I fiddled with a torn edge of the box. "He died sweetheart. A while ago…when I was 16."

Annie's head suddenly dropped and I could see some tears building in her eyes. I was trying hard to fight them back also.

"It was very different back then. A lot of danger and…well you know about those death eaters..."

"Death eaters killed your father?"

"Actually a more specific one. Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Oh gosh I've heard about her. She sounded like a right nasty piece of work."

"She was." I said coldly, much colder than I meant to. "But she was also….my mother."

Annie's eyes grew wide in shock. "You're kidding. You've got to be."

"I'm afraid not." I didn't want to go into too much detail about that or anything before it but I could tell Annie was waiting for more. "She hurt your father's parents…..she hurt a lot of people sweetheart, My father…my aunt…" a sudden flash of her lying dead in that cell popped into my mind but I supressed it as much as I could and continued to speak. "That included me on more than one occasion. She was vindictive and cruel and didn't care about anyone or anything except him."

"Voldermort?" Annie whispered.

I could only respond with a small nod.

I started to place all the things back in the box. "But as far as I'm concerned she's not my mother. Not really."

The silence was deafening. I suppose it was a lot of information to take in, from her having never know anything about my side of the family, and then suddenly finding out everything. Well, almost.

She moved the box away and scooted next to me hugging my side. "I'm sorry you didn't have as brilliant a mum as I do." She remarked as hugged me tighter. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome."

I kissed the top of her head and gave her a slight squeeze as I stroked her hair. "But it's late and we have to be up early so you don't miss the train."

"Right." She replied as she sat up and rubbed one of her eyes. "Night mum. And, I suppose, I love you."

"I love you too. But you still have to go to bed."

* * *

It was until two in the morning when I heard our bedroom door open and close and the bed suddenly shift from Neville's weight upon it. I turned to see him sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, not bothering to undress for bed or show any other sign of life.

"Neville?"

At my words he turned to me and even though I couldn't see very well, I could tell he was exhausted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep." I said truthfully as I sat up and turned the light on studying the clock. "It's almost three am. What happened?"

There was a terribly long silence as Neville moved properly onto the bed so he was laying down next to me. "I went to see my mum after and I had to take my grandmother home. That's why I'm so late."

"After what? What happened?"

He sighed and closed his eyes as I looked down at him. My hand found his and he suddenly entwined his fingers with mine, squeezing it roughly, like he was scared to let go.

"I was just sat with him while my grandmother went to find a healer. Ask what was going on. He was awake but he just sat there, staring at me. And when I went to hold his hand…he held back."

I lay myself next to Neville resting my head softly on his shoulder. "He's ok then?"

Neville shut his eyes tightly and swallowed hard. "They said with people who had suffered from…certain curses. That even though they live after it's never usually into old age. Not really."

I knew exactly what Neville was saying, I just think he didn't want to say the words he's dead out loud.

"How's your grandmother?"

"Oh you know her. Stiff upper lip. When I left I could have sworn I heard her crying though."

"I'm so sorry Neville. I know how hard this is."

His eyes flickered towards me for a second and he turned so he could look at me properly. "You love me no matter what, right?"

"Of course you know I will. Why? What have you done?"

"It's more what I've felt."

"You're not in love with someone else are you?"

"No. Never." He said flatly, not a drop of hesitation. "It's just on some level…I'm relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Oh merlin. It…it does sound horrible." He groaned.

"Neville I don't understand. You're relieved about..."

"My dad, being dead. I know it sounds awful but when it happened and he was just, laying there. All I could think was how peaceful he finally looked after so long. He didn't look in pain or scared. He looked how I always wanted him to. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"And when I went to see my mother. She seemed…more upset than usual. She kept going over to my dad's bed and…she just didn't have a clue what was going on."

"She'll be ok. They had good lives Neville." I said softly.

"You and I both know that's a down right lie." He hissed with a tone of anger in his voice I had only heard on a few occasions, none of them good. He stood from the bed and started to pace up and down, growing increasingly angrier with each step. "Can you honestly tell me that they have good lives? Sitting there not knowing who they are or who anyone else is. Unable to speak…to…to do anything!"

Right then I was glad we had placed a permanent silencing charm on the room several years before. I knew Neville was angry and needed to scream and shout, but I didn't want the kids to hear it. "Neville..."

"No! It's not fair!" he cried "Anything is better than living like that! ANYTHING. In fact I wish… I wish they had died that night!" He suddenly looked horrified at his own words, sick to his stomach that he had said something like that. "Oh Merlin…I….I didn't mean that. I didn't."

"It's ok…."

"No it's not. I must be the worst son who ever lived. How could I of said that."

"Because you're human. Because I thought exactly the same thing when my aunt died."

"What are you talking about?" he said as he finally started to tear his robes off and throw them to the chair, not even daring to look at me.

"When Bellatrix killed her, at first I was so angry. It was consuming actually, the anger I felt, the pain. But then when I thought about it, I was relieved that she had done it because I wouldn't have wanted my aunt to live the rest of her life like that. And you have no idea how incredibly selfish I felt."

"You did?" he asked

I nodded as he sat back down on the bed, increasingly calmer than before.

"It's ok to feel a little selfish. But you're not. Not really. I understand you just don't want them to suffer anymore Neville and there's nothing wrong with that." I brought my hand up to the side of his face and gently grazed my thumb along his cheek. He seemed pleased to have the interaction. "There's nothing wrong to want what is actually best for them, especially when they gave so much."

"Thank you for putting it in a way that doesn't make me feel extremely horrid."

For a few moments, we both just sat there taking in fully everything that had just happened and had been said. I wanted to hold Neville tightly and soothe him and tell his it was all going to be perfectly fine, but I knew he wouldn't want that. He needed to feel angry and didn't necessarily want to feel ok with what had happened today. How can you feel ok after your father dies? I certainly didn't.

"It's very late." He finally said. "And...We have a lot to do tomorrow."

I didn't need to be told twice as I climbed under the covers and shut off the light. I was surprised to feel Neville appear right next to me as I lay there. He pulled me towards him making sure I was as close as possible and making sure I was securely in his arms before he and I finally drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 11

**Yes. Finally. A Chapter update. I apologize for the lengthy wait. This Chapter is from Annie's POV. I wanted to do one from each of their kids, Frank's won't be for a couple of chapters though. and once again, Sorry. **

* * *

"Wait…so…your mum was a death eater?" Fred asked a little stunned, like he couldn't believe what he was actually hearing.

"No! My grandmother! My mums mum. Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange. I've been doing all sorts of research on it, look!" I swirled the book I was holding towards him and started to point at the different names. "Apparently I've got LOADS of family I didn't even know about. Look, Draco Malfoy is my mums' cousin! That's means that Scorpius must be my…uh…second cousin?"

"I guess that's right."

"And so is Teddy Tonks. I'm even kind of related to the Weasleys."

"Wait…so…you're related to me?" Fred asked, the look on his face less than thrilled.

"Only barely. "

"Well does this mean that…you're evil then?"

"What? No of course it doesn't! What a stupid question. Death eaters aren't even around anymore."

"I suppose. Besides you would be in Slytherin, I guess. Was your mum in Slytherin?"

"No. Gryffindor. That would be a story wouldn't it? My dad a Gryffindor through and through, marrying a Slytherin."

"Well, he did marry a Death Eaters daughter."

I chewed my lip when he said that, a nasty habit I had picked up from my mother. "Yeah but…my mum, she wasn't one."

"I guess that's ok then." He shrugged and closed the book, pushing it back to me. "But I wouldn't go spreading it around though. If the Slytherins heard about it I'm sure they would have a field day and never shut up about it."

"That's all I need." I sighed. "Another reason for them to pick on me."

"Your dad's ok. I don't understand what's so wrong with him working here?"

"My dad isn't ok he's…well he's my dad..."

"He cut the head off a snake! I love it when he tells the story, besides; it means fifteen minutes less of Herbology every time someone asks him to tell it."

"Speaking of Herbology." I sighed as I realised the time. "We have to get going or my dad will murder me. I was only late last time because I was showing Frank to his lesson and he gave me a bloody detention!" I started to shove my books back into my bag and Fred followed suit. "Ever since my granddad died, my dad's been really off."

"Yeah I've noticed. He used to be so easy on us in Herbology but lately everyone's been trying to avoid the wrath of professor Longbottom. Maybe you can write to your mum? Get her to talk to your dad?"

I shook my head as we left the library and started the long walk to the greenhouses. "I'll write to her next week. The moons out for the next couple of nights and uh...she gets a bit edgy."

"Like Uncle Bill? Right?"

"Right." I replied quietly and immediately avoiding his gaze. It was exactly something I discussed with people and I tried not to make it my business. As we lined up outside the Herbology classroom I could feel Fred's eyes on me, a small frown playing his face when I looked at him.

"What?"

"I didn't do the homework." He muttered, smiling slightly and I let out a weak laugh. "You should have asked me." I told him.

He nodded and run his fingers through his hair, a trait I noticed him get off his dad. "Annie, this weekend, who are you going to Hogsmead with?"

"The usual. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go…with me?"

"Don't I usually end up meeting you anyway?"

He huffed and shook his head. "Forget it."

"No…Fred."

"It doesn't matter." He muttered and folded his arms across his chest as he leant against the glass.

"Alright, delinquents!" I suddenly heard my dad call as the door opened. "In you go." I followed the line in hoping my dad wouldn't pick on me today but as soon as I reached him he placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from entering the classroom. "You alright pumpkin?"

"Fine." I said through my teeth. "Can you please not call me that when we're in public? Or ever?"

"Sorry." He said. "Sometimes I forget."

"Whatever" I muttered as I pushed past him and went to find my seat.

"Right! So as you know this year is your OWLS so that means more Homework more classwork and just, well more work in general really."

There was a collective groan from everyone when he told us this.

"Come on now. I had to do it when I was your age and now, it's your turn."

"Well surely sir, since you know what it's like and that, maybe you should give us a break?" Fred chirped up and several of the students cheered.

"Well Mr Weasley. Seeing as you want everyone to have a break maybe I should let them off for the week and just you the work instead?"

"Oh you know what Sir, you're right. Everyone should do it. Learning is fun!"

"That's what I thought. Now, books out, Page fourty nine. Today we're are studying Fanged Geranium."

I was glad that lunch directly followed herbology. I don't think I would have been able to stand working for another hour straight without my brain feeling like it was going to explode. There was only so much knowledge one person could that.

"It bit me! The bloody thing bit me!" Fred cried as he sat opposite me.

"Where?"

He held out his finger and I rolled my eyes at the two tiny bite marks. "You can hardly see it you giant baby."

"Shut up. It bloody hurt. Not to mention your dad gave me a lecture after class"

"you should have done the homework then." I toldl him and pull the custard towards me. "Aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry." He shrugs. For someone not very hungry he's watching me eating my apple pie pretty closely. Fred catches me as I stare back and goes back to examining the bite on his finger, his eyes occasionally flickering up at me.

I was so happy with the Christmas holdays fast approaching. Even the teachers where seeming to light a bit with work which made for a pleasant change. Although they were still assigning essays for over Christmas I didn't mind that much, I just wanted to get home and see my mum. Though I would never admit it. It was a few days before we were due to go home and I was walking to breakfast when Frank ran up to me waving an envelope at me.

"Annie! Annie did mum send you a letter? She sent me one." Frank said happily as he tore it open.

"She doesn't really send me then anymore." I told him. Probably because I didn't write back. "What did she say?"

"That she misses us and can't wait to see us at christmas." He said sadly. "I'm going to write back and tell her I miss her too!"

"But...we'll be home in less than week..."I told him. "There doesn't seem much point."

"But I want to." He said with a furrowed brow and rushed past me and back up to the common room. I was really paying attention as I walked down the steps and I didn't see Fred waiting for me at the bottom until I finally raised my head.

"Why aren't you at breakfast?" I asked. He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Waiting for you I guess."

"Why? What did I do?"

I was on the bottom step when I finally stopped, him still peering up at me. "Annie Alice Longbottom." He stated. "I would very much like it, if you went to Hogsmead with me tomorrow for our final trip."

"But I," he raised his hand before I could finish. "Not as my friend, but as….a date."

"A...date?" I stammered. "What…are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Annie." He groaned. "You're…well…"

"Your best friend."

"Well yes that but, I want you to be more than that. I want you to be my - my girlfriend." He said, a touch of nerves to his voice.

I chewed my bottom lip as I looked at him, contemplating what he said. He wanted to be my boyfriend? But he's Fred and…he's my friend…how could he want to be my….my boyfriend?

"Fred I….I don't think, that's a good idea."

"Why?" he instantly said.

"Because…if we broke up we wouldn't be friends anymore, and I don't want to lose you."

"Why would you? And who says we would break up?"

"I can't be thinking about this right now…not with exams and everything else going on…I'm sorry Fred."

"But Annie,"

"I'm sorry." I said one last time as I brushed past him, then rushed to the hall to not eat my breakfast.

Mum was waiting on the platform for us when we arrived back in London. Frank ran off the train and went straight to her hugging her as tight as possible. I was a bit slower with my movements as I hoped off the train but felt suddenly jealous that Frank got to hug mum for so long, so as soon as he let go I went in for one too. "Wow. What's possessed you?" she said quietly as she stroked my hair, just like when I was little.

"Nothing. Just…I missed you."

"Well, ok…I missed you guys too. Frank…where's Terrance?"

Frank practically flew back on to the train to go and find that stupid toad. I could see Fred a bit up the platform with his family and I could feel my stomach tie into a knot again. "Mum. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can. Why what's wrong?"

"Why would you assume something is wrong?"

"Because you look like you're about to vomit sweetheart. Also you only talk to me when you need money or to divulge into my past."

"Well, it's just,"

"I got him!" Frank called as he jumped back off the train and ran over to us, holding Terrence out in his hands. "Look see he's fine!" he held the toad in front of my face and I took a step back.

"Get it away from me or I'll turn it into a tadpole!"

"You can't do magic outside school you're not Seventeen yet!" Fred cried and stuck out his tongue at me.

"Enough!" my mum cried. "No magic." She said, pointing her finger at me. "And don't stick your tongue out." She said to Frank, pointing at him. "Or **I** will turn you both into tadpoles. Goodness knows it would make Christmas a lot quieter. Now can we go home? I left the tree for you two to decorate and I have food and other things to prepare."

"Can I put the star on top?" Frank asked me quietly. I smiled and nodded and went to ruffle his hair but he held the toad out again, causing me to scream loudly.

When we arrived home Frank and I decorated the tree while mum disappeared to the kitchen to start making dinner. Once the lights and tinsel were securely on I went to go fetch us drinks only to find my mum hunched over a bowel mixing furiously. "What are you doing?" I asked her. She looked at me for a second and sighed. "What does it look like? I am…baking..."

"Without Magic?"

"Don't need to use magic for everything you know."

I set the glasses on the table and poured the orange juice while continuing to watch her. I loved her but she wasn't exactly the best cook in the world when she did things naturally.

"What are you making?"

"Cakes." She told me. "From scratch. That's what mums do. They make things from scratch."

"You were with Mrs Weasley again weren't you."

"Molly? Yes." My mums said. "I was. And fleur was there all radiant and…not looking like a mum."

"You don't look like a mum" I told her. "For a mum you're very pretty."

She smiled and looked at me. "Thank you. Oh! You wanted to talk to me didn't you?" I had forgotten about that. "Well we can talk now? If you want."

I bit my lip and nodded taking a seat on one of the stools. "How did you know you loved dad?"

"That's a big question. Why do you want to know that?"

"I was just wondering. Where you friends before you started going out?"

"Well, yes. But I didn't start at Hogwarts until my sixth year and we were only friends for a short while before we…started dating."

"So you knew you loved him? Straight away?"

"When I first met him I thought he – that he was one of the sweetest boys I had ever met and he was adorable and lovely but, actually yes I…I did love him quite a bit. Not that same as I feel now, obviously. Back then it was most definitely silly teenage love but the things we went through together and…I'm rambling." She chuckled. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Anyway, why are you asking me all this?"

I wasn't really sure if I should tell my mum. On the one hand it was embarrassing as hell and I could already feel my cheeks warming up at the mere thought of even telling her, but on the other hand she was my mum…I should be able to talk to her about this stuff, shouldn't I? I should be able to talk to her about anything.

"Fred said…that he wanted me to be his…girlfriend."

"Weasley?" she asked. "Fred Weasley?"

"Yeah…"

she suddenly smiled. "Well I can't say I'm surprised."

"Why not?" I asked, suddenly intrigued.

"It doesn't matter." she chuckled. My mum was acting like there was some sort of private joke I wasn't allowed in on. "Do you like Fred like that? Like you would want him to be your boyfriend?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I never really thought about it. I've known him forever and I know more about him than I do about anyone….so maybe…dating him wouldn't be the worst thing to happen…I guess."

"You're still young Alice. You have a lot of time to date and make mistakes and do all those sort of things."

"You were only a year older than I was when you met dad."

"True. But, it was different back then. I broke up with your father twice in the first year."

"You and dad broke up?" I asked shocked. I could never imagine my mum and dad not together.

"And each time it broke my heart. I knew your dad was that person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. It's ok that you don't know how you feel about Fred. It sounds like he kind of sprung it you on."

"He did. I mean, I never thought that he liked me...like that." I don't know if I feel that way about Fred."

"Good. Because if you did I would be worried."

"Maybe I should think about it some more."

"You should." she said. "Now. You can either help me or go and finish helping your brother."

"I'll Help Frank. I have a feeling you might end up setting the place on fire."

I thought about it. All Christmas I did and I finally decided what I was going to do. On the train back I went to find Fred, luckily as I slipped into the compartment he was the only one there but he smiled as I took a seat opposite him. "Alright?" he asked. "Have a good Christmas?"

"It was alright." I shrugged. "Yours?"

"Yeah. The usual."

I smiled at him and fidgeted in my seat. I wasn't even really sure what to do with my hands. "So…I've been thinking, about this whole being your girlfriend thing."

"oh…Right…"

"What exactly, would it mean? What would I have to do?"

"Uh…well….I Guess." He nervously looked around the carriage as thought about it. I guess he had never really thought about it. "Well I guess. Kissing…if you wanted to…Holding hands that...that kind of thing…"

"Is that it?"

"no!...no!...well it….it would mean…Oh I don't know Annie. I could go look it up in a dictionary if you want." He scowled and turned his attention out of the window, folding his arms fiercely across his chest. I took this as my cue to move over next to him. His eyes moved to me for a second before shooting straight back to the window. His scowl less menacing than before. I managed to pry on his hands free and held it in mine. We both stared at it for a second as he wiggled his fingers and entwined them with mine.

"So…this is what boyfriends and girlfriends do?" I asked him.

"I…I guess..."

This time I moved in to kiss his cheek. Only quick peck. I had never kissed a boy before and I didn't plane on my first proper kiss to be on the Hogwarts express.

"So…" He looked at me and smiled as he spoke. "Does this mean we can go on that date?"


End file.
